


Best Foot Forward

by ximeria



Category: due South
Genre: Community: stop_drop_porn, First Kiss, Frottage, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canadians seem to have a weird obsession with Ray's bare feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Foot Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nicci for encouraging and catching a few booboos and making suggestions for the title – anything else is my mistake – this ought to teach me to say yes to challenges in the middle of moving flats XD
> 
> Done for the prompt of "barefoot" for the stop_drop_porn community on LJ

Ray wriggled his toes, enjoying the feel of the freshly cut grass tickling his bare feet. He bit his lower lip, trying not to let Fraser know that he was on to him. Some days he wondered if Fraser would ever make a move, other days he wondered if he was kidding himself, and on days like this one? He didn't much care, but if Fraser was interested...

The sun was shining, the park wasn't too crowded and Ray had kicked off boots and socks, enjoying their little outing almost as much as the wolf. Jumping a bit, Ray laughed as he avoided Dief who seemed to have an unwholesome obsession with his feet as well. 

"What is it with you Canadians?" he asked. "Your fascination with my feet." He'd meant it as a joke, but he hadn't expected Fraser to look like he did. If Fraser had been wearing his uniform, he would have matched the red color perfectly.

"I..." Fraser cleared his throat and Ray realized if he didn't move fast, he might lose a pretty good opportunity. Also, even if Fraser would fight it hard, there'd be Awkward Silence for a few days until Fraser deemed it 'forgotten'.

After which it would be Pointedly Ignored Until the End of the World.

"Look," Ray said, walking up to Fraser, standing in front of him. "They don't bite, and sure, they're not going to be clean once I've trudged around out here for a while, but I've seen you lick dirtier things, so what's the problem?"

"Ray!" Fraser gave him a stern stare and Ray couldn't help but laugh.

Ray pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and stared back. This could very well be it. Either Fraser would decide that Ray was pulling his leg, or he'd make a decision. Ray crossed his fingers awkwardly in his pocket.

"Fraser, come on, we've known each other for ages. Don't tell me you've never noticed I was interested." Ray wriggled his toes again and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as Fraser's eyes dropped for a moment to look at them. "Hey, I'm offering you more than just my feet, you know. There's a whole package included."

Fraser looked wide-eyed at him, and before Ray could stop him, he took a step back, gesturing at Dief. "I hope you'll excuse me, Ray," he said quickly. "I have to... eh..."

Ray sighed. Well, it'd been worth a shot. Hopefully. "Yeah, I get it," he replied. Watching Fraser run away wasn't exactly high on his list of things to do on a nice day out, so Ray stooped to pick up his boots. With a pat to Dief's head, he walked off toward the exit closest to his apartment.

Every step he took he kept hoping that Fraser would call out to him or catch up, but he seemed to be out of luck. The only one catching up with him as he stopped at the exit to put on socks and boots, was Dief.

"Hey," Ray said, checking over his shoulder, but seeing no Fraser. "You should be keeping an eye on Fraser for me."

Dief whoofed and sat down, watching him. Ray stared back for a while, wondering if the wolf was trying to tell him something. Then he realized that it might simply be because he'd been spending too much time with Fraser, because honestly? It was a hazard of being a friend of his. One eventually began communicating with Dief.

Ray shook his head and gestured for Dief to follow him, which the wolf did, happily trudging alongside Ray. When Ray neared his apartment, Dief took off ahead and Ray wasn't paying all that much attention. At least not enough to notice that he had a guest.

"Fraser?" Ray tried to play it cool, but he wasn't at all sure how to read the look on Fraser's face. If anything, it was about as emotionless as anything he'd ever seen on his friend's face and it hurt a little, because that wasn't a mask Ray was used to having to deal with.

"Would you mind if we had a talk upstairs?" Fraser asked quietly.

"No, of course not," Ray said, unlocking the door. He wanted to ask how the heck Fraser had made it to his front door this fast, but he was just as curious about whatever Fraser might have to say. If nothing else, Ray swore he'd apologize for putting the moves on Fraser, who obviously wasn't interested in being interested.

Fraser followed Ray up the stairs and the distance seemed to have doubled. He could feel Fraser's eyes burning into his back and Ray figured it was pretty inappropriate that his dick took a liking to the attention.

Finally, Ray could unlock his apartment and let Dief and Fraser go in ahead of him. Fraser motioned for Dief to continue and he turned around to face Ray as Ray closed the door.

"Look, Fraser," Ray began, deciding that a quick apology might save the situation.

"Please do not even think about apologizing," Fraser warned him, stepping forward and crowding Ray against the closed door. He almost seemed to tower over Ray, who could have sworn that they were around the same height.

Fraser's breath ghosted against Ray's cheek. "Please."

Gone was the rigid Fraser, leaving a softer and more nervous version standing close to Ray, almost as if he was holding himself back, unsure of his welcome.

Ray bit his lower lip and reached out, resting a hand on Fraser's hip, trying to figure out what to say. He didn't want Fraser to back off again, but he still wondered if he should feel a little intimidated, because he was sure he'd never seen Fraser's eyes being quite that dark before.

The hand on the hip seemed to be some sort of sign that Fraser had been waiting for, because a moment later, the back of Ray's head hit the door a little hard and he winced. It took virtually no time before he'd forgotten the pain, though, because Fraser's tongue was in his mouth and Fraser's body was pressed hard against his and Ray wondered if he'd died and gone to heaven.

Fraser moved against him, and Ray slipped both his arms around Fraser's waist, hands grasping at clothes, trying to pull the shirt out of the pants and get to some skin. Ray squirmed and pulled a hand back to slip it in between them, undoing Fraser's pants and reveling in the groan that escaped Fraser.

Ray's wrist was hurting with the angle, but he managed to get his own jeans undone as well, and with a lot of squirming, gravity took care of the rest. Fraser whimpered into his mouth and Ray dug his fingers into the naked skin of Fraser's ass, pulling him as close as possible.

Fraser took little encouraging and pushed Ray even harder against the door. Moving together, Ray was swept up in the sensations. Fraser's cock against his own, the feel of Fraser's hands everywhere and the slick tongue in his mouth.

Ray groaned as Fraser slammed against him, semen easing their slide against each other and Fraser shaking in his arms as his orgasm hit him hard. Ray wasn't too far behind, because he hadn't exactly been having all that much sex lately and having Fraser there with his pants around his ankles was more than enough to tempt a saint, not to mention Ray, who was a whole heck of a lot easier.

Closing his eyes, Ray felt his own release tearing him apart and leaving him a happily broken wreck. He slid a hand up to run his fingers through Fraser's sweat damp hair.

The kissing went on, but Ray wasn't going to complain about that, although... Pushing Fraser back a little, Ray broke the kiss and watched Fraser for a moment. He'd fantasized about what a sexed out Fraser would look like, but reality was a whole lot better.

"So," Ray said, surprised how rough his voice sounded. "Wanna take this to the bedroom, or am I just dreaming and will be waking up in a moment with very sticky sheets?"

Fraser stared at him, and Ray realized that he was fighting off a smile. Something that made Ray feel a lot more at ease.

"I guess that's a yes to the bedroom," Ray laughed as Fraser grabbed him by the hand and nearly fell over when the pants around the ankles forced them back to reality for a moment. Ray knew they probably had to have a serious talk at some point, but for all he cared, it could damned well wait.

The End


End file.
